


Stay for me

by xLittleSolox



Category: life itself'
Genre: Anxiety, Car Accidents, Depression, F/M, Friendship, Loss, Suicidal Thoughts, just friends nothing more, will just really needed a hug in life itself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLittleSolox/pseuds/xLittleSolox
Summary: This story is heavily based on the amazon movie “Life itself” this movie...well it didn’t give Will such a good ending and I’m here to fix that. being someone who lost a person they cared deeply about to suicide I just felt Will deserved better and this is a  twist on it “what would have happened if Will met someone that made him stay and maybe feel like he wasn’t completely empty”. All characters besides Roe, Miranda, and her cat Tucker belong to Amazon and I take no credit for any of the other characters including Will.
Relationships: Friends - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Stay for me

**Author's Note:**

> if you or someone you know is having suicidal thoughts please call the national suicide hotline at 800-273-8255
> 
> this fanfiction mentions, suicide, suicidal thoughts, car accidents parental loss, loss of spouse anxiety, and depression please be mindful when reading this I'll also have trigger warnings up for any chapters I feel could potentially trigger someone

**This story is heavily based on the amazon movie “Life itself” this movie...well it didn’t give Will such a good ending and I'm here to fix that. being someone who lost a person they cared deeply about to suicide I just felt Will deserved better and this is a twist on it “what would have happened if Will met someone that made him stay and maybe feel like he wasn’t completely empty”. All characters besides Roe, Miranda, and Roe's cat Tucker belong to Amazon and I take no credit for any of the other characters including Will.**

Will lost his wife due to a car accident. She was pregnant at the time and was supposed to give birth to their daughter three weeks later. Will sadly lost his wife in the accident but his daughter made it miraculously, he struggled a lot after the loss of his wife. He went into inpatient care for three months and then after that, he had mandated daily therapy.  
What you need to understand about this story is that it talks about how badly a person struggles after grief, how badly it affects someone, and how **one** person can change everything.

It was a normal day for Will. Well as normal as it could be after losing Abby, yet another day of getting a coffee and going to therapy to talk about how badly he was struggling. **Great** he thought another day of torture. He walked down the street staring at everything besides what was in front of him when he heard a small “Oof” and felt something against his chest.

“Shit- I’m sorry I wasn’t watching where I was going.” Will looked down pulling his earbuds out of his ears”.

“Oh no worries, I run into people like three times a week for the same reason.”Roe smiled at Will looking up at him.

“I got coffee on your shirt.” Will looked at her and down at her shirt he felt bad...it was a cool shirt before he got his stupid coffee all over it.

“It’s fine, I can wash it” Roe shrugged and looked at her shirt. It was one of her favorites. But, she was right she could wash it and from the look on his face he’s having a rough time as it is.

Will looked her up and down she couldn’t be older than 22 and was a lot shorter and smaller than him she seemed nice, it was a shame she ran into him instead of someone else.

“ I’m Roe.” she snapped him out of his thoughts and put her hand out for him to shake it. “I just moved here a few weeks ago.”

“Oh-uh- I’m Will nice to meet you.” he shook her hand and looked around.

“Are you waiting for someone? If so, I'm sorry for holding you up.” she shook his hand and pulled it away.

“No. no sorry.” He gave her a slight smile even if it was fake he didn’t want to seem rude.

“Well I have to go but it was nice meeting you Will.” She smiled. “ Maybe I’ll see you around?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry about the shirt again.” he looked at her coffee-stained shirt.

“Really it’s okay” she put her hands up.

“ Okay, well have a nice day” he nodded and walked away

Roe walked down the sidewalk still thinking about Will. He didn't seem like he was okay; she felt like she had seen the look he had in his eyes before and that’s when she placed it. She quickly turned around looking around for him, he was a tall Latino with dark curly hair. It wouldn't be that hard to find him, would it? She scanned the crowd and saw him crossing the street. She walked as fast as she could making her way back to him.

“Hey wait up.” * she yelled cupping her hands to the sides of her mouth trying to make her voice louder.

“Uh- oh hey what’s up?” He turned around and looked at her.

“I know this sounds crazy. But, are you okay?” she played with the sleeves of her jacket hoping that he didn’t think she was some weirdo.

“Well, actually no I’m not” He licked his lips and looked around “I uh- lost my wife a few months ago and it’s been hard” he looked at his coffee and then back at her.

“ Well I’ll tell you what, I know what it’s like to feel like that. After losing someone so I’m gonna give you my number in case you ever need something. I know how it feels like your family doesn’t understand and like...everything is just kinda grey and happening so, here” she handed him a piece of paper with her number on it.

“T-thank you.” he looked at the paper in shock. How could a random stranger care that much?

“It’s no problem. Like I said if you need anything just call or text me.” she smiled. “ I really do have to get going now my cousin is going to kill me if I don't get over to her house.”  
“Yeah, okay. Thank you- again for this.” He held up the paper and nodded at it.

“It’s no problem.” She waved at him and walked away, Miranda was going to kill her when she told her, she just knew it.

The walk to Miranda’s apartment was **cold** and miserable. Roe hated the winter but New York winter seemed to be worse than any other. She knocked on Mir’s door before she could knock a second time the door was opened and Mir looked _ **pissed**_.

“I thought you got murdered or kidnapped.” Mir crossed her arms giving Roe her infamous mom look.

“Sorry, a guy ran into me and spilled coffee on me.” She put her hands up in defense.

“Jesus come inside and change your shirt before you get sick” She opened the door and moved to the side so Roe could come in. “Was he cute?”

“What?” she walked inside and looked at Mir.

“ The guy, was he cute?” She chuckled and closed the door.

“Well I mean he was grieving his wife's death. “ She shrugged and walked to the bathroom and changed her shirt.

“Oh, well that’s sad.” She followed her and sat outside the door.

“ Yeah… he had this look in his eyes and-” before she could finish her sentence Mir interrupted her.

“Roe, for the love of god please tell me you didn’t give this man your number.” she groaned.

“Well... I did, Mir you don’t understand if someone did that for my dad and saved him-” she explained and Mir cut her off again.

“Roe I know it’s been tough since your dad died but you don’t know this guy” She looked at her and shook her head

“I know but I want to get to know him instead of reading about his death in the newspaper” She sighed and walked out of the bathroom throwing her old shirt on the back of a chair

“ I’m glad you’re the type of person you are Roe. I don’t understand how after everything you’ve been through that you keep being one of the best people I know but you are.” she sat on the kitchen counter looking at Roe.

“ It's because I don't want people to feel the way I did, if I can change something for one person why wouldn’t I?” she shrugged and walked to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

“Well don’t stop doing that okay?”

“I Won’t.” She smiled and nodded.

*Roe’s Phone suddenly went off and when she looked down she saw a text from an unsaved number*

**Text: Hey, it’s Will i just wanted to thank you again for this morning and apologize about your shirt again.**

*Roe smiled and replied.*

**Roe: Hey, it’s Okay I’m glad you saved my number i didn’t think you would.**

She waited for a reply and a few minutes later got one.

**Will: Yeah, I didn’t think I would either but you seemed really nice and I thought maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to have someone to talk to.**

**Roe: Well, I’m glad you decided to save it, if you ever want to hang out or just talk let me know I’ll be here**.

**Will: would you maybe wanna hang out tonight?**

*Roe looked at Mir: He wants to hang out? Could he come over here so...so I don’t get murdered?

“ Of course but if he acts weird he’s getting a frying pan to the head.” she pointed at Roe and gave her a serious look.

“ Yeah, Okay Rapunzel chill out and go find your frog.” she rolled her eyes and texted Will again.

**Roe: yeah you can come over to my cousin's house. She's good at cooking so maybe she can make us some food :)**

“He’s a chameleon by the way.” Mir looked at Roe and shook her head.

“What- oh, frog, chameleon same thing.” She rolled her eyes and shrugged.

**Will: Okay, Send me the address?**

**Roe: Yeah, sure it’s *address***

**Will: Thanks i’ll come over around 6 is that okay?**

**Roe: That’s Perfect see you then.**

“ What time is he gonna be here?” Mir hopped off the counter and looked at Roe.

“Six, I told him you’d cook for us.” She looked at Mir and grinned.

“Of course you did.” She walked over to Roe and put her hand in Roe’s hair messing it up.

“Hey, That’s mean.” She pouted and crossed her arms.

“Oh don’t pout, now help me get everything ready for dinner.” Mir walked over to the cabinets and looked through them trying to find something to make.

“Yeah, yeah bossy pants.” Roe chuckled and walked over to Mir, hopefully, Will would actually show up.


End file.
